


fall back

by TheDragonLover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, and I guess also spoilers to the game, bless you, for anyone that has managed to save themselves from being spoiled, idk it just came to me one day and I decided, maybe an interesting take on the reset ability?, sure why not let's make a fic out of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonLover/pseuds/TheDragonLover
Summary: Their soul is tired. There are only so many cycles they can go through before they just want to give up.---Someone asks a very good question. Why DID Frisk come to Mt. Ebott?(One interpretation of Frisk’s unique abilities, not necessarily following canon.)





	fall back

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first time posting on AO3. Definitely a different beast than FFN. Let's see how this goes.)
> 
> One day, I was contemplating that big question Asriel asks Frisk in the game. There are a lot of ways to answer that question, of course. This was my attempt at one of them, in a hopefully interesting, if not unique, way. Yeah, it's dark.

The day Frisk climbed Mount Ebott hadn't begun all that remarkably.

It was the same routine as any other day: Get up, get dressed, brush teeth, grab lunch, slip on shoes, and head out the door. Frisk had ignored the grumpy grumblings of the household, quiet as always. Tapping their shoes to make sure they were snug, they waved farewell before swinging their pack across their shoulders and making their way down the street.

No one was paying enough attention to figure out when they were taking a different route than normal. Instead of left at the convenience store, they used the crosswalk and kept on straight, pace steady and sure.

Life was cozy and normal in their little town. Everyone mostly knew each other, and friends were generally lifelong with how closely knit the neighborhoods were. The elderly would often ask kids loitering in the streets to help with chores, and in turn would humor questions about their thoughts from curious minds. Quaint little shops dotted the streets, selling fabric and produce and bicycles and everything in-between. Frisk's favorite was the little bakery fifteen minutes from home that accepted whatever grubby pocket change they managed to find lying around. It was a simple life, one that someone as soft-spoken and laid-back as Frisk should enjoy immensely.

And they had. Several times, in fact.

This wasn't the first time they had gone through the fourth grade--nor the first time they had skipped class with the plans of never coming back. They were only ten now, but once upon a time they had been sixteen, twenty-three, thirty-years-old... that last one had been the longest run. And yet, here they were again, plodding down the street in size five sneakers and wondering why it seemed like their life was forever stuck on repeat.

Not to say everything was entirely the same this time. Oh no. This time, they made sure to speak concisely and only when necessary; the bullying from previous lives showed silence wasn't the best, but also that excessive talking was hardly helpful. So they sought a balance between the two, only speaking when required and then far more eloquently than anyone their age should. To be fair, they were actually far older than "people their age." Not that they could tell anybody that without being deemed crazy.

The mountain loomed ahead, but they pressed on. It wasn't as if they hadn't seen it before. Living in town meant they practically worshiped the thing, as tourists flocked to its edges to buy tacky souvenirs. Several legends surrounded its peak, speaking of magic and war and monsters of terrifying stature.

It was said that anyone who climbed this mountain never returned.

Frisk hoped above all hope that the legends were true.

They were tired of this constant struggle, of living their life over and over again without any real end in sight. The stopping of their heart hadn't done it; they simply started back at the beginning, with the knowledge of everything they'd experienced before and another brick of exhaustion in their soul. Car accidents, muggings, disease... none of it had worked. Death was only _temporary_. Perhaps, then, this conundrum could be solved by the supernatural.

So Frisk climbed.

And climbed.

And climbed.

And then they fell.

 

 

 

 

 

  
To say they were disappointed when they woke up at the bottom of a pit was an understatement. And yet...

It was the beginning of something utterly _new_ and _foreign_. And if there was anything Frisk hadn't lost through the mind-numbing repetition of their many lives, it was their curiosity.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece for a challenge on a LJ writing community, using two prompts: "Disappointment," and "What Are You Thinking About?"
> 
> If that was an interesting enough read, I thought about writing an actual chaptered fic for this idea, only in second-person. Not sure if it would be actual-child-Frisk or someone older, although in the context of this idea I suppose their physical age doesn't change the fact that they're actually much older than they look. I have other Undertale fics and ideas written down, but I figured this would be a nice, short piece to break into AO3 with. Maybe I'll write this chaptered-fic idea out, maybe I'll upload the others, maybe even both. We'll see.
> 
> -Dragon


End file.
